Jiya's Movie Fics!
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: A series of stories that were inspired to me by a movie. If you can guess what movie inspired me for each story, message me the name! R&R but dont expose the story!


It was a rather interesting day, that's for sure. Atemu had been out for hours, talking to people, listening to complaints...all those things that a good Pharaoh would do...ad yet his age made the people think he might not be able to handle it all, so they only gave half the complaints. He...was very glad to have such understanding subjects.

A sigh left his lips as he relaxed on his comfy chair in his rather luxurious boat. The Nile always relaxed him, calmed him...he loved it. Well of course until the crocodiles attempted to get up on the boat of course. He sighed gently rather happy he had the time to relax.

Of course...nothing good ever lasted long for him...and this time was no different. The screams of the peasants and the sudden surprised sounds from the Guards got him to his feet in no time flat. "Whats going on??" He demanded looking to where the screams came from.

"Sire the thieves!" One guard said quickly. The guard secretly hoped the pharaoh wouldn't send them after the thieves...but knew he would.

"Not again..." He sighed looking to where the small group of thieves were. "What are they doing here?!" He half demanded of himself. "Hurry up and keep them from hurting any one!" He said quickly.

--

A simple walk through the market always turned this way didn't it? Akefia gave a silent annoyed groan glancing to the only person he had come to the market with. "Run." He grumbled to the small girl who, after attempting to give a plea to help him fight, ran. Akefia scowled as the few guards who were keeping an eye on the markets. Well...it was only five of them right? He chuckled a bit his red cloak's hood falling down easily to his shoulders as he pulled a few knives out. They easily, and promptly, found their way to legs, chests, wherever it they could and also stop the person from continuing on to him.

"You there!!" A guard behind him yelled, climbing off the boat. "Put those away!" He ran towards him, a good ten guards following.

His eyes narrowed as he pulled another set of knives out. He was running out though...there were only three. Well hopefully those would be enough right? He threw them at the guards, easily hitting two of them with all three.

But then something grabbed him from behind. A guard he had hit in the leg had gotten over, grabbing him. The guards sword dug into his leg now making him growl a bit in pain though he tried to shake off the stupid guard.

The now eight advancing guards got to him quickly, grabbing him in different places, making it impossible for him to get away.

"Take him to the dungeon." Seth said coolly, having made the pharaoh sit back where he cant see anything, nor really hear it.

"Yes, sir!" Was replied, before they dragged him towards the palace, and the dungeons.

--

Well that was fun... Atemu shook his head sighing softly and heading for his bed chambers, where he could maybe relax. He headed to his bed, laying down silently and closing his eyes. Hm...Akefia..he hadn't seen him in years...He sighed softly looking to the ceiling, smiling gently in thought. What age had they been? 8 maybe? He sighed sitting up thoughtfully. "Seth had said the dungeons didn't he...?" He murmured having in deed heard it.

A sigh escaped him as he headed to the dungeons down below opening the door silently. He blinked in surprise as he saw the other in chains, his wrist chained to the ceiling to hold him there.

Akefia was trying to fight the chains, trying to escape them the best he could. But...damn they had to make them so fucking tight! Blood dripped down his arm as he hissed, having cut open his flesh. "Damn it..." he growled blinking as he heard the sound of foot steps. He looked back to Atemu eyes narrowing. "What do YOU want, /Pharaoh/??" he snapped softly, eyes like daggers.

Atemu blinked a bit, taken aback at the glare. "I..." He was suddenly at a lack of words as a frown marred his face. He walked over pulling a key out frowning. "I...didn't know he had you locked up...here let me help..." He reached up with the key.

"I don't need no stupid pampered Pharaoh's help!" He snapped easily managing to kick the boy away from himself.

Atemu gave a surprised yelp in pain before falling to the floor a hand on his stomach. Okay...ouch... He sighed softly looking to Akefia frowning gently. "Sure." He grumbled a bit sitting up, forcing his way to his feet. "But you don't have /time/." He murmured. "You're bleeding too badly..." He said softly.

Akefia scowled a bit looking up to his bleeding wrists. Damn stupid pharaoh was right too... "...Fine." He grumbled unhappily allowing himself to push his pride down a few notches.

"Thank you..." Atemu sighed in relief, easily and quickly unlocking the thief. "Here..." He offered out a cloak to the other, the normal red one he always wore. "Seth put it in the other room..." He murmured.

"Whatever." The red cloak was promptly pulled over wide shoulders before fastened in front at the top of the other's chest. He frowned looking around trying to find a way out. That window...was really high up, but it would do. He sighed softly.

In the next second the sound of foot steps could be heard, heading right for the room. "That's probably Seth...!" Atemu said nervously looking to Akefia. "You best go." He whispered, of course not quite mentioning that he would be in a LOT of trouble...

Akefia held back the 'no shit' that wanted to leak from his mouth as he saw the slight panic in the Pharaoh's eyes. He suddenly grabbed the boy, swiftly jumping onto the window sill, holding tightly to the other, who had held back with a slight yelp. In a second further they were on the floor outside the A palace. "Get on my back." Akefia said a bit coldly.

Atemu blinked looking back to the window before quickly complying, holding tightly to Akefia who instantly began running, hopping the large wall around the palace that was there for protection. They were out of the city before Seth could call for the guards and out in the desert.

Coughing as a bit of sand blew over him, Atemu looked around. Well crap...where was he /now/?? He quickly turned to look to see if Akefia was going to attempt to leave him there...but upon seeing him standing there smirking at his confused, freaking out...well they weren't friends. "What?" Atemu half demanded of the other Egyptian, who just smirked more before turning and heading away. He didn't say anything else after that as he headed through the desert, acutely aware of the pharaoh following him.

It was about a ten minute walk, by which time Atemu was complaining about his sore feet, before Akefia, annoyed by the complaining boy, leaned down and pulled a hidden trap door open. He started into the dark, rather small room down the steps. He glanced back to the pharaoh who was looking down nervously, scared. "Well? You comin' or not?" He asked flatly, shaking his head a bit at the boy.

Atemu looked up to him blinking. He bit his lip swallowing nervously as he tried to step into the steep stair tunnel. A light yelp and a rock bouncing down, nearly hitting Akefia on it's way, indicated Atemu had tripped. The older, taller Egyptian caught the pharaoh quickly, frowning deeply cocking an eye brow flatly as he helped the smaller boy down to the level floor. He sighed a bit pulling away and turning heading away again, Atemu this time quickly following.

The Thief-King lead the other to a large room, a good deal of people in there, all thieves, eating. Akefia glanced around once before walking over to a table with only one person, the little girl from the market, there. He put a small box in front of her before turning and going back to the door way where Atemu had stopped dead, quickly closing the door.

Apparently the door and ramble of the room wasn't enough to block the gleeful sound of the girl he had just given a peasant to. "C'mon." He grumbled to Atemu as the smaller one stared oddly at the door, but then quickly snapped to attention, following the other again. "Where are you taking me...?"

"Where ever I want." He said flatly, though chuckled softly to himself, a slightly cold chuckle as he went to a bedroom closing the door behind the other, who was currently wondering why he was following the untrustable thief—oh, right...because if he hadn't he'd have gotten lost...

"Do you hear me??" Akefia snapped, losing patience quickly.

"Uh...um no, I actually didn't..." Atemu blinked to the other innocently.

Akefia stared at him a moment. "I said /lay down/." He growled a bit pointing to the bed.

Atemu blinked looking to the bed that...looked almost comfy! He walked over, sitting on the bed before laying down as told. Wait why was he laying down? He sat up quickly. "why--" He didn't have any further time to talk as the tall, dark figure leaned over him forcing him back down on his back.

He leaned forward, hissing in his ear, "If you scream, I'll kill you." He smirked in satisfaction at the small boy's wide, frightened eyes. His sadistic eyes looked down the Pharaoh's body, a hand suddenly running down the boy's torso. He pulled one of the knives he always kept on him out, cutting the delicate clothes off, he found, the equally delicate pharaoh, a bright red line crossing over where he cur it. He leaned down, tongue moving up the line making the body shudder beneath him as he removed the life liquid.

Atemu gasped softly as the moist, warm tongue moved down towards the part of his body he wished would listen to him for once and not react. He cried out as he felt the moist tongue glide over his slowly stiffening shaft, hips raising a bit needly, though a soft whimper of needy disappointment escaped him as the other forced his hips back down and pulled his mouth away. "A...Akefia..." He whispered, eyes glazed with shameful tears.

The smirk only grew in size, the thief rather pleased with this new turn of tide. He easily leaned down nipping a bit harshly at a nipple, receiving a slight whimper from the boy before a grateful moan was heard as he pressed his tongue against the sensitized flesh, a few fingers forced into the other's mouth, the boy sucking on them obediently.

"Mnnn!" The whimper of pleasure escaped unwanted from the Pharaoh's mouth as Akefia moved to the other nipple and retracted his fingers, the forefinger tapping the boy's entrance as at the same time he tapped the small nub gently. "Akefia...!" He gasped pleadingly as his hips moved down to attempt to persuade the digit into himself. His erratic breath escaped his lungs as his head tilted up as he felt the finger slowly slide into him.

Akefia's mouth had been removed from the nipple and was replaced quickly over the other's moist hot mouth. His lips were demandingly, almost bruising. Oh wait, the boy was fragile...so it probably DID bruise. Oops. Oh well. The kiss continued, no sound of discomfort coming from the boy. Not until the second digit was pushed in, making the boy make a soft whine.

Atemu cried out softly as the two intruders grew comfortable again. He pressed is hips down again as Akefia began tortuously pulling them out and pressing them back in. He moaned loudly, feeling the other playing around his walls, his eyes opening to look up to the other with glazed eyes, their eyes locking together as Akefia watched the small Pharaoh's reactions.

Blinking in surprise as the boy suddenly cried out loudly, Akefia looked down to the weeping member. He...must have found it, the other's prostate that is. He leaned down licking a nipple again, free hand wrapping around the other's member, starting to move his hand over the other to receive mewling cries from him. The cries turned to slight moans of pain as a third and final finger was pushed in to finish stretching and preparing the boy for the real thing.

Akefia smirked softly seeing the look of pleasure and pain on Atemu's face. He leaned back up to view the sight of the slightly writhing boy below him better. His hand moved faster as he felt the stiff member in his hand grow a slight bit more before a near-scream escaped the boy, his back arching fully in a beautiful, graceful arch. Akefia shifted feeling his own member a bit uncomfortably hit against his pants. He leaned over the other, removing his clothes quickly as the other started to come down from his high. He used his fingers to scoop up some of the other's ejected fluid, easily smearing it over his own profusely noticeable erection.

He moaned a bit as he put his engorged head against the other's entrance softly, starting to push into the other receiving a squeak of surprise and pain from the one above him as he did. He paused after a second, panting heavily already from the sheer effort of it all. His moan was continued as he did, managing to push in all at once this time getting a yelp of pain from the pharaoh who's eyes snapped open to look to him in a mixture of pain, nervousness, pleasure...and fear?

He chuckled softly at the fear and began to lowly pull out and thrust back in, careful to control himself so as the not hurt the other again. He didn't need his new pet running away so soon did he? He leaned down kissing the other roughly, silencing the moans. He groaned into the Pharaoh's mouth starting to thrust harder into him, pulling away to hear those cries and please for more. He surprisingly complied to them, hitting in harder and faster until he could no longer do so, and kept a steady pace enjoying the sounds from the other as he found the other's prostate again and started to hit against it repeatedly, moaning as he felt the other getting close again.

"Akefia!!" Atemu cried out his back arching a bit as his hips snapped with the other's thrusts to the best of his ability. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the other's hands on his hips pulling him to the other. He came again with a loud cry of the other's name, giving a second incoherent cry of pleasure as he felt the other fill him as he, too, came. His body lowered back to the bed slowly as he gasped for breath, the warm body landing next to him as it heaved for breath as well.

Akefia's entire body was covered in sweat, but he wasn't quite aware of that yet, though if he was it appeared he didn't care. He sat up catching his breath and watching the beauty as the other still came down from his high and recollected his breath. But wait when did he ever consider the pharaoh beautiful? He scowled a bit standing up. "Stay here." He ordered pulling his pants back on and heading out quietly.

Atemu blinked as Akefia left. He hadn't expected him to stay and cuddle but to just leave and make him stay in this room?? Oh come ON! He sighed gently looking up to the ceiling silently. "Stupid thief..." He whispered though not really meaning it.

Akefia came back minutes later, some food on a plate for the other in hand. He blinked to the already knocked out pharaoh and turned again after putting the plate down on the bedside table. He turned heading out of the room and then out of the trap door, heading for a near-by spring to bathe in.

--

Where WAS he?! That damned brat had let the rat-thief escape!! Or... Seth's scowl deepened as he paused in his pacing again. Had he helped him out? It certainly seemed like something he would do, now didn't it? That damn brat... He sighed pressing a stone on the wall calmly, stepping into a hidden chamber. Once inside he went to a desk writing something in a book before surveying it. Once satisfied he turned and grabbed a sword and headed out. He only now needed to round the troops...

--

Atemu woke only a few hours later. He blinked oddly to the food, sitting up and eating it gladly, looking around curiously. He sighed standing up and stretching a bit before blushing as he curiously tried to figure out why there seemed to be an odd draft. Upon discovering his clothing and putting it on, he only then realized his host was in the room and chuckling softly. "What?" He asked looking to the other quietly.

"It takes you thirty minutes to get dressed." The white haired thief provided.

"Half an hour." He nodded calmly. "If not for a ceremony or some crap." He yawned a bit.

"Thirty minutes." Akefia rolled his eyes walking in after closing the door.

No response was received from Atemu at that. The boy pharaoh only looked to the other calmly. "Can I go now...?" He asked blushing. "You got what you wanted..."

"Who says that?" Akefia asked, smirking a bit sadistically now. "Who says I didn't just give you what YOU wanted, and intend to take what I want later?" He chuckled.

"The fact you started it?" He murmured blushing deeply, secretly pleading that the other would do what they did aga-- wait, scratch that... His face turned tomato-red in an instant. That the other WOULDNT do what they did again! That's more like it.

"Whatever." Akefia said a bit nonchalantly. "You aren't going free." he said calmly. "Now stay here while I'm gone." He instructed, turning and leaving the other boy there alone again before the pharaoh could even say anything.

A few more boring lonesome hours passed and finally the other came back. Atemu had resorted to playing with his hair and had it all in braids, which he had started to undo already. Akefia gave the boy an odd look before dropping something down in front of him. He then turned and left the room again.

Atemu blinked to the item discarded in front of him, picking it up and looking to it. He smiled seeing the necklace. It was in an odd design though...well whatever, he'd ask the other to help him put it on later. He laid down silently on the bed staring at the ceiling.

--

"I've got you now!" Seth snarled as he grabbed Akefia by the hair and rammed him into a stone wall. A satisfied smirk crossed his face at the growl from the thief.

"Kef...!" The small girl from earlier yelped in surprise quickly getting up and running at Seth, a vase in hand which she jumped up and attempted to smash over Seth's head.

Giving a small growl in annoyance at the girl's actions, Seth reached up and grabbed the girl by the wrist she held the art item in, and threw her as hard as he could against a far wall. A satisfied smirk crossed yet again as he heard the crack of more than one bone, and watched the girl fall to the floor.

Akefia's eyes widened a moment as he watched the girl stop moving after fidgeting a bit. "Maki...MAKI!!" He half yelled, his eyes slowly turning white. He growled a soft, silent growl of pure inhuman anger.

"Now. Tell me where the Pharaoh is." Seth hissed in his ear smugly.

Pure Blood Red eyes opened slowly in anger as a loud angry roar escaped Akefia's throat. His fingers, now clawed and dangerous, dug into Seth's arm making the priest bleed already. The demonic-like man easily flipped the priest off of himself and threw him against a far aways wall, walking over and grabbing his dagger from his belt, twirling it a bit in his flat hand as a sadistic smirk slowly slid over his lips. He go tot the priest who was barely regaining composure, and kneeled down, raising the dagger over the other's chest, plummeting it down.

He froze half way, footsteps coming towards them having stopped him. His eyes returned to normal as the ability to form a coherent thought returned, and he quickly got up after putting the dagger where he had found it. He then quickly grabbed the little girl from the floor, running from the scene swiftly.

--

The door slammed as Akefia stormed into the bedroom. He was upset...and he just wanted to be alone Ra damn it!!

Atemu sat bolt upright, his chest heaving eyes wide as he was startled awake. He stared at Akefia a moment oddly, wondering why the heck some one would want to slam the door so loud. "I...Is there...something wrong?" He panted out.

Angry eyes slowly moved to Atemu, locking on the boy Pharaoh in an eerily cold, dangerous way. He walked over quietly, the boy's eyes nervously following the taller man. Akefia didn't say anything as he suddenly grabbed Atemu's arms twisting them above his head. He pinned the other down there, forcing his legs open with a knee and a hand, though Atemu didn't fight it too much. He had a slightly bad feeling...that this would end up horribly, regardless of if he fought it...probably worse if he did...

Little did he know just how right he was. Pain coursed through his body as he felt the large extension of the thief press through the sore muscle around his entrance. He gave a soft moan as well despite the soreness. But the pleasure wouldn't last long as the emotion th thief was feeling raced through his blood and body.

The white haired thief was using the anger, sadness and just everything to feed his current activity. An insane, sadistic look was on his lips, a twisted smirking glee on his face as he thrusted into the small whimpering pharaoh. The mixture of angry emotions and pleasure, not to mention the fact in a way he was getting back at the cause of his anger, caused it to be thankfully short. But not short enough.

The poor boy lay on the bed crying and bleeding, although only his hips and between his legs was bleeding. He had his hands balled over his eyes as he sobbed.

"Get up." Akefia sneered darkly having gotten a clean pair of pants out as well as a rope. His smirk only spread as he wrapped the rope around the other's throat yanking him towards himself sharply, getting a yelp from the royal boy.

The trip to the palace was a long one for Atemu, as he was half dragged half walked there. His feet were burning and his body was sore from the ministrations that he hadn't even been aloud to wash off before being forced outside. He squeezed his eyes tightly together as he felt people stare at his naked form. He had been tied some where public...in one of the markets no less for all his people to see.

Fortionatly, for him, the guards found him. They untied the practically unconscious pharaoh and wrapped him in a jacket before rushing him to the palace. Atemu gratefully sat in the hot spring he called a bath, his eyes unfocused and glazed as he stared out the side. He closed tired eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

--

It was a few days before Atemu showed any sign of recovery. He had slept the days through, now finally his eyes slipped open. He sighed gently sitting up flinching slightly. He sighed pulling the towel off that had been wrapped around him by...probably whichever guard((or Seth)) that found him in the spring. The towel was quickly replaced by normal outerwear and soon he stepped from his room, not bothering with the giant cape for today.

"Sire, good to see you are doing well." Seth said in his silkily smooth, caring voice. He motioned to a seat for the young King to take as food was prepared.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better thanks..." Atemu said softly, his mind with the King of Thieves. E sighed silently blinking a moment as he realized that Seth had asked him something three times. "I'm sorry?"

Never being one to enjoy repeating himself so much, Seth scowled and took a deep breath in forcing himself to not snap at his, technical, boss. "I said do you remember who had done such a vial thing to you."

"Oh...well of course..." Atemu said a bit innocently, blinking to Seth. "Akefia had--"

"That Rat-Thief did this to you?!" Seth demanded harshly, having stood. His eyes were livid. "That damn, rotten, barbaric murdering bastard!" The priest half snarled.

Atemu watched Seth silently for a few moments as the other stormed around in a circles. He sighed softly. "I was gonna say he took care of me...but yes it was him..." He felt bad for admitting that; now, more than ever, Seth would be after Akefia's blood...

Seth's scowl deepened as he thought this new news through. Taken care of him? "Where did he take care of you? We looked for you for three days!!"

A blink came from that question. Three days? Was that how long he was there...? "Um well I think it was the main hide-away..." He said thoughtfully, though instantly regretted it as he saw Seth freeze in his steps.

"Oh?" He looked to Atemu taking a few steps closer to him. "And...where is that?" He asked smoothly, his eyes excited. Finally..he could find that stupid idiot's hide out and get his hands around his throat...finally...!

"I...don't know?" Atemu lied rather horribly. He looked down nervously and kicking at the ground beneath him.

"You're lying." Seth pointed out scowling as he grabbed the other's chin. "Tell me where it is!!"

"I...No I wont...!" Atemu yelped pulling his chin from the other's grip, starting to back away slowly. He hadn't ever...ever felt this scared before; not even looking into Akefia's pure angered eyes...

Seth scowled deeper, grabbing Atemu and pinning him to the chair by the shoulders. "Tell me where that rat lives!!" He nearly screamed, though shook the smaller boy harder.

Giving a slightly nauseated sound before grabbing Seth's arms so as to help stop the shaking. "I...cant...I wont tell you!!" He finally yelled, making the shaking stop as Seth glared ferociously at him.

Grabbing the boy he threw him to the floor, stopping on his chest harshly. "Tell me." He growled.

"I...I wont..." Atemu whimpered, feeling the crushing feeling upon his chest. He cried out as Seth placed more weight on him, a few crunching sounds heard. "I wontIwontIwontIwontIwo--" His eyes widened as his chant grew to annoy Seth. There was one last crunch, and Atemu's breath died at his lips.

Cursing the brat under his breath, Seth returned to his own corridors. He had no yearn to clean up the mess he just created. The people of Egypt would take the explanation that the Pharaoh had been assassinated and believe it... He only had to focus on catching that...rat.

:

Yami woke with a start as his alarm went off. His breathing was erratic and sweat glistened his entire, nude body as he slowly climbed out of bed with his-what? Lover? Yami no Bakura had threatened his hikari, in order to get him to sleep with him...but what had come of it? Neither Yami had been up to it. Ryou had fallen ill and was in and out of the room to get pills and such from Bakura, and Yugi was constantly calling, fretting. Yami wasn't complaining; he didn't want to sleep with the other.

Sighing as he stared at his rather wet-faced reflection before grabbing a towel and wiping it off. He took a deep breath, a hand going to his chest at the memory of the cracking sounds, the popping feelings...everything he had felt while he died rushed back.

Shaky and a bit scared still, Yami moved back to bed laying down quietly and staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes with a sigh, draping a hand over his face.

"It's three AM. Why are you up??" A gruff, slightly annoyed voice demanded from next to him.

"I...had a nightmare." He answered truthfully, unable to lie at a time like this. He wanted so badly to cry and—and then what? Cry and curl into Bakura's arms to feel protected? No... He sighed softly to himself.

Rolling his brown eyes, Bakura looked to Yami. "Well it was just a dream. Go to sleep." He said non nonchalantly, as if he were telling him he had just tripped and skinned his knee.

"I suppose..." He whispered looking out the window. "Did Seth ever find your hide-out?" He asked quietly, a few minutes of pure silence, aside from the rain thundering against the window, having passed.

"...No." Bakura said quietly. He had spent a long couple days wondering if Atemu had told...but that was when he found out he had been assassinated. Sure that it had been Marik who had done it, he had gone to the assassin to demand details...only to find it wasn't him or his men.

"Good..." He sighed gently relaxing a bit a small smile on his lips. Than his death hadn't been in vein... But..."How did you die...?"

What was with the sudden game of Twenty Questions?! "Hn thats none of you're business." The ex-thief grumbled curtly.

"Well..." Yami stated again, curiosity killing him now. "How long after I died did you die?" He asked softly.

"Three days. Now go back to sleep. Or at least let ME sleep." he growled a bit annoyed.

"But I--"

Bakura sat up glaring at him a bit. "Fine, yo want to know? I died trying to kill Seth." He half snapped, glaring at the other. He blinked seeing the surprise in Yami's eyes.

"Did you...? Kill him I mean...?" He whispered, watching Bakura's gaze avert to the poor wall that did nothing wrong aside from acquire a few stains over the years.

"Yes. Now go to sleep." He laid back down, back to Yami as he glared out the window.

A smile appeared on hid lips after a moment. He frowned in thought. "I...wanted to do something..." He said softly, making the white-haired Egyptian groan. "for a really long time..."

"Well get over with it." Bakura grumbled grabbing a pillow. If what he wanted to do had anything to do with talking or noise, he was putting the pillow over his head.

Yami gave a small smile before leaning over Bakura, kissing him suddenly. The other froze as Yami pressed in, finally pulling back a few moments later. "That...was to thank you for taking care of me..." He whispered softly.

Bakura stared up at him oddly. "The hell you babbling about??" He had raped him for Seshat's sake!!

Yami smiled brightly a moment. "Well...my friend Atemu told me a long long time ago that he had fallen in love with a thief..." He sighed quietly. "Even though that thief pretended he was really really mean...The thief even did something horrible to him but Atemu told me it was only because he was mad the thief had killed some one that was like a daughter to him." He shrugged a moment leaning back. "My friend died right after telling me this...because his advisor had killed him for not telling him where the thief hid away...but I think he found it worth it..." He said smiling and standing up after a minute or two.

Bakura's expression was as unreadable as ever. He stared at Yami a moment before frowning deeply. He got the symbolism behind the word 'friend'.

"My friend always hoped that the thief would be okay...and some day they would meet and maybe the thief would feel the same way..." He said softly. "though he knows it's just a faerie tale, and could never happen. It's a nice dream." He giggled softly.

"...He does." Bakura said seeing tears in Yami's eyes as the once-pharaoh had turned away. "I mean /I/ do." He huffed hating the 'story-like' dialect Yami had used. He hesitated to say something as Yami rubbed his eyes having not heard him. Oh fuck it! He grabbed Yami's wrist pulling him into a kiss, pinning him to the bed suddenly.

Amethyst eyes grew wide as he found himself doing...what he really did want to do. His eyes drifted closed as a small moan escaped him, arms sliding around Bakura's neck.

Having to pull away after a few minutes for air, Bakura looked down to Yami panting heavily. "Is this what you want?" He whispered. "For me to feel the same way you do?" He asked quietly kissing Yami's throat softly.

A moan escaped the smaller boy as he nodded. "Yes...I want...I want to tell those old laws to go fuck themselves..." He whispered.

"You're so called 'friends' will never accept me." He warned, licking the small boy's collar softly dragging a small cry from Yami.

"I...I don't care; we'll make them accept..." He murmured softly smiling gently. "After all...being a thief doesn't effect your personality." He murmured kissing him again hungrily.

"They'll point out that you're a Pharaoh." He whispered. "It was banned..."

"I don't CARE..." Yami whined, wanting to feel those lips on his skin more. "I love you...and thief, murderer or not, you're still you...' He whimpered needly.

That answer satisfied the other. He didn't bring it up again as he continued down to nibble at a covered nipple. His lips moved back up to Yami's ear to kiss there. He took a deep breath in, forcing the four words out. His hands slid down Yami's hips as they escaped his mouth.

"I love you, too."


End file.
